From the Beginning
by BBL-G
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter. Top in classes, popular and both have an undying hate for the other. But that changes, most unfortunately for both...RR please! My first fic.


Title: From the Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, but I can dream.  
  
A/N: Okay, the first three chapters make up the intro. Then it goes to Seventh Year.  
  
Chapter One: Intro Part One  
  
Part One: The Marauders Meet  
  
  
Platform 9 3/4 was as crowded as it always was, and James was constantly being pushed this way and that by the people. He tried desperately to keep up with his mother who was walking fast ahead of him. James was inwardly amazed at how she could get through the crowd so fast, but when he looked in front, it seemed like the crowds were parting to let his mother by. And why shouldn't they? After all, James's parents were renowned aurors and his father's family descended from Godric Gryffindor himself. James was their only child, and it was his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Suddenly, Mrs. Potter stopped. James, who had been looking at his feet bumped into her. James looked up. He asked, bending around to look at the group of people in front of them. More people. Who are they?  
  
Mrs. Potter hissed, gritting her teeth. James's eyes widened. He had heard many stories about the Black Family. And it looks like their son, Sam or Sirius, whatever his name is, is starting at Hogwarts this year.  
  
James groaned. Oh no.  
  
Don't go near him, he's probably going to be as bad as his cousin Bellatrix and his other cousin, Lucious Malfoy. Mrs. Potter said, glancing witheringly at the Black Family.  
  
James grinned. But he couldn't possibly be as bad as Snivellus Snape.  
  
Mrs. Potter scolded, but she had to work hard to hide her smile. Just because you and young Snape don't....er...see eye to eye—  
  
But, mum! James protested, His parents are deatheaters!  
  
There's really no proof— Mrs. Potter started.  
  
You can tell they are. James said. The train's whistle blew loudly. James gave his mother a hug and picked up his trunk. Then he grinned. But I promise I won't turn Snivelly's hair green.  
  
Mrs. Potter watched him get on the train, and watched while the train pulled out of the station. When the train had gone around the bend, she disapparated.  
  
* * * *  
  
On board the train, James found an almost empty compartment. Inside was a boy James didn't recognize. He pulled open the door when he realized who the stranger was, it was Remus Lupin. They had met before, after James's father had helped Mr. and Mrs. Lupin with something. James had never been told exactly what it was though.  
  
Remus looked up as James walked in. James saw Remus's eyes widen slightly, as he saw who the newcomer was. Oh, hello. You're James Potter, aren't you?  
  
James grinned. Yup, that's me. And you're Remus Lupin, I met you once.  
  
Remus said, looking down at his book again.  
  
There was a long silence. James sat down as well and pulled out his chocolate frog cards. He shuffled through them, putting them in an order from the most valuable to the least, and then rearranging them again to his favorites. Glancing up at his traveling companion, James said, Do you like quidditch?  
  
Remus closed his book again and looked back at James. I love quidditch! He said, excitedly. Puddlemere United has got to be the best team!  
  
James smiled. Yeah I agree, except there's no way they could ever look as good as the Harpies, they look _really_ good...if you get what I mean.  
  
Remus laughed and James's smile grew. And at that moment, both of them were thinking, I think I found a friend.  
  
Still, did you see Puddlemere's game against the Montrose Magpies last week? That was bloody amazing. James said, very eager to continue their conversation. By the way, what position are you, I'm seeker.  
  
I play a beater. Remus answered. James looked at him, surprised. He would never have guessed Remus was strong enough to be a beater. Remus saw James's look of surprise and said, And I know I don't look like it. James laughed.  
  
You're right, you don't, but then my mum looks like she'd be a great cook, but the first time she tried, she burnt the house down. Now she lets the house elves cook. James said understandingly.  
  
Remus asked, interested. You have house elves?  
  
James said.  
  
Oh. I don't, I'm half-wizard, my dad was a muggle, my mum's a witch. Dad doesn't know a lot about magic stuff, and we live in a muggle house that's pretty new, house elves usually are in old manors aren't they?  
  
James said. I live in Potter Manor, my family's lived there for ages, all the way back to the twelfth century. My parents are pureblood, and then he added hastily, seeing Remus's face, but they don't buy that mudblood crap like the Blacks and the Malfoys.   
  
Remus looked relieved. There was a pause and he opened his mouth to say Want a game of exploding snap? but the words never came out. Instead, the door was opened, and in walked Sirius Black.  
  
James stood up. What do you want, Black? He asked, spitting out Sirius's last name with contempt.  
  
Black looked around. He said shortly. I was wondering if I might sit in this compartment as the others are all full.  
  
James said without giving it consideration. Go sit with your cousin Bellatrix and her sister. They're more your type of person, aren't they? Why would a Black want to sit with such a blood traitor like me?  
  
Sirius Black looked around. His eyes fell on Remus, who stared back, tensely. Sirius looked around once more before sighing, rising from his seat, and walking out. James shut the door after him, making a face.  
  
So that was a Black? Remus asked mildly.  
  
James said. Don't bother with them, they're just trouble. Then he grinned. Unless, of course you're pulling a prank on one of them.  
  
Remus laughed and the two started an exploding snap game that occupied them for quite a while.  
  
* * * *   
  
About two hours later, after James and Remus had changed into their school robes, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade Station. Joining the throng of people in the corridor, James shouted, Oi! Pettigrew! Is that you Peter?  
  
Heads turned but no one seemed to pay any attention to the call. Remus glimpsed a short, pale boy standing in the crowd who was waving to James. Hey James! The boy called. He was pushed by the crowd and he said, See you in Gryffindor!  
  
James laughed, and then he muttered, You wish. Turning to Remus, James said, Peter is as close as you can get to a squib and still be able to do magic. He'll be in Hufflepuff I bet.  
  
Remus laughed too. And are you _that_ sure that you're going to be in Gryffindor?  
  
James nodded. Of course, he said, although he didn't say it arrogantly, it was just with a great air of confidence that convinced Remus that James would indeed be in Gryffindor.  
  
I hope I get into Gryffindor. My mother was a Ravenclaw though, but Gryffindor really is the best. Remus said.  
  
The two new friends climbed into a boat which was already occupied with two other people. James said, clapping his friend on the back. He turned to the other person. Joey Chang? It is you! How was your holiday abroad this summer?  
  
Remus watched mutely as James and the other two boys talked animatedly. After a while, James looked around at Remus. Peter, Joey, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, meet Peter Pettigrew and Joey Chang. Joey's a older brother, Ed is a fifth year Ravenclaw, his parents and mine are aurors together.  
  
Remus reached over and shook both hands. Nice to meet you, he said. And then they were at the gates of the castle.  
  
The doors opened and the four boys were face to face with a stern-looking witch. That's Professor McGonagall. James whispered to Remus and Peter.   
  
She used to be an auror; my dad's mentor in auror-training. I've met her a few times during the summer.   
  
Then he called out, Minnie! How nice to see you again! There were titters from the people in the crowd behind him.  
  
Peter and Remus watched as the professor's face went from stern to even more stern. James Potter, is that you?  
  
James called out  
  
Professor McGonagall looked over her glasses at James. Potter, I will _not_ tolerate that attitude here at Hogwarts. You are worse than your father, I can already see. You will not be allowed to call me Minnie—and you never were allowed to—or Minerva. It is _Professor McGonagall_. Honestly, how do your parents put up with you?  
  
James shrugged and then he said to Peter and Remus, See, I'm in her good cards.  
  
  
  
James continued, though slightly louder so everyone could hear, She knows that no one can possibly rival my skills at transfiguration...and quidditch.  
  
Potter! That's it! Detention tomorrow night in my office! Professor McGonagall shouted.  
  
She turned to the rest of the school. Your sorting will begin momentarily. Please, no one, follow this preposterous young man's lead at making such...unessecary comments. And she left.  
  
The hall began talking immediately. Some people were talking about James and others were talking about McGonagall, and the rest were talking about the sorting. In what seemed like seconds, McGonagall was back, and she led them into the Great Hall.  
  
The older students looked at the newcomers, appraising them almost, and some of them pointed to their friends at James, Sirius and Narcissa Black, Severus Snape and Lucious Malfoy. Most people knew that these five belonged to some of the oldest wizarding families left and that they were all purebloods.  
  
And the sorting began with Daniel Avery! into Slytherin.  
  
A few names passed and Narcissa Black was (obviously) made a Slytherin. Then came her cousin, Sirius. The hat took a long while deciding where Sirius would be placed. After what seemed like ages the hat called,   
  
The hall hushed. Sirius jumped off the stool and walked to his seat, ignoring the attention everyone was paying to him.  
  
The sorting continued and it was James's turn. He was a Gryffindor, which wasn't surprising, and he reached his table to find Peter already talking to someone. Sirius Black.  
  
James said angrily, Do you know who you're talking to?  
  
Peter looked up. he said uneasily. Sirius Black. He and I were talking about an...er...interesting prank he had in mind for the Slytherins.  
  
James looked at Sirius in disgust. Yeah, sure. Like Black would want to prank his _whole _ family.  
  
Peter looked at Sirius warily. He didn't say that.  
  
James looked angrily at Sirius. What are you trying to do? Hoodwink him into trusting you? And then make him do something bad?  
  
Sirius said evenly. I was trying to—  
  
Black—just shut up. We don't need to hear anything about you. I know all of it. Your whole family is pureblood and they _hate_ muggleborns. And aren't your parents right in with Voldermort's deatheaters? Do you have tea with them?  
  
Sirius glinted angrily at James. He said shortly, and turned back to his empty plate. James stared after him. Remus Lupin joined James, Peter and Sirius at the Gryffindor table, although nobody was talking to Sirius.   
  
James, Remus and Peter went back to discussing quidditch. After Peter commented on Puddlemere's last match, Sirius said, That was a bloody hell of a game, I agree.  
  
James turned around to stare at Sirius. Black! Haven't I gotten it through to you? We don't associate with people like _you_.  
  
* * * *  
  
When dinner was over, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. The hall fell quiet. His eyes twinkling, Dumbledore said, Welcome back, students, to another year at Hogwarts. I have the usual announcements to make to the first years, and newer...er...instructions to everybody in this hall. The silence grew even more pronounce.  
  
First off, to new first years, no student is allowed in the Forbidden Forest or out of bed after curfew. A detention will be assigned to any student caught. Argus Filch, the caretaker, has requested permission to begin a list of forbidden objects. Magic in the corridors is, as always, forbidden.  
  
On a new note, He continued, We have been given the honor of a great, new tree. A rare, Whomping Willow which has been established on the grounds. No student is to approach it at _any_ time. If they are caught remotely near it on any given night, a three-day detention is mandatory. This tree is very dangerous, yet it is rare and we at Hogwarts are honored to have it in our possession. James was surprised to see Dumbledore's eyes drift briefly over to the Gryffindor table. James looked around to face Remus, but his face was impassive.  
  
Then Peter tugged on James's robe sleeve. Come on James, he urged, Time to go.  
  
James, Peter and Remus straggled into the line of other first year Gryffindors, and then followed the prefect up the many staircases and to the portrait of a Fat Lady in a pink dress. The portrait said. Remus jumped. Pictures talk? he whispered to James, who nodded.  
  
The prefect said.  
  
James snickered. Black'll be getting a lot of those tonight, he whispered to Peter and Remus, who started laughing.  
  
Sirius Black turned around, but he apparently had not heard anything. However, as James, Peter and Remus walked by him Sirius heard James say, —Bastard's gonna be sorry that he was ever sorted into Gryffindor. He's a Slytherin Snake.  
  
Angrily turning to face James and the other two boys Sirius said, You know _nothing_ about my family. I am not like them.  
  
sneered James. Prove it.  
  
I will, Sirius shot back. I'll show you that I'm different than them.  
  
And with that Sirius sat down to read. Later, after he had made his way up the stairs to the first year dormitories and he got into bed, there was a loud and very smelly explosion. Sirius hissed, inwardly cursing himself. Of course, he though, I should have known they'd play a pathetic prank on me! And muttering curses, he made his way into the bathroom to shower.  
  
* * * *   
  
The next morning, Remus, Peter and James woke up late, but there really wasn't anything unusual about that. Sirius had already left the dorm, but a slight scent of dungbombs still lingered, which Peter pointed out, sniggering, meant that Sirius had indeed received their welcoming gift.  
  
James and his friends took forever to take a shower and get dressed, and they had only five minutes before breakfast was over. However, as they were making their way down the hallway, James heard someone say, Look, Severus! James leaned closer to the voices. It's a Gryffindor Mudblood!  
  
James heard Snivellus laugh evilly. Leave me alone Said a familiar voice. James recognized it as a fellow Gryffindor first year. What was her name, Lillian....Lily...he tried vainly to remember.  
  
Snape muttered a spell and Lily-whatever-her-name was screamed. Then a new voice came into the conversation. Malfoy! Snape! What the hell are you doing? James stopped short. It was Sirius Black.  
  
Look who it is, Malfoy. Your distant cousin, Black. Snape drawled.   
  
He's your cousin too! Malfoy huffed. James could just imagine Malfoy folding his arms childishly. Then, both of them seeming to remember what they were doing yelled a spell. But then,   
  
It was Black again. Oooh, looks like Black is defending the little mudblood! Snivellus shouted.  
  
Then Lucious shouted the banishing charm and there was a large thump and a muffled cry against the wall. It was Sirius who had been hit. James started running, fast and he had to watch out for the suit of armor between him and the Slytherins.   
  
He was just in time. He shouted and Snape, who had been raising his wand to curse Lily...yes! That was her name. James wanted to shout but then he came back to reality...where Lucious was just about to stun him. The stunner bounced off and Lucious dodged.   
  
Next to Malfoy, Snape struggled out of the Impediment jinx and yelled James dodged the jinx and yelled (A/N: I got those spells from GOF. . . Harry and Draco's fight. Snape got to witness it twice)  
  
Snape sprouted boils on his hands, and the boils started to creep up his arm and his face was covered as well in a few seconds. But then the boils were gone with an incantation Snape said, under his breath.   
  
Back against the wall, Sirius opened his eyes, took in the surroundings, and remembered what was happening. He then yelled the first thing that came to mind. _Wingardium Leviosa!_ The charm was effective, although it did seem odd, because Snape went flying.  
  
James watched, and then he laughed as Sirius lowered his wand and Snape crashed into the suit of armor. James shouted at Lucious Malfoy. And Sirius yelled Malfoy started tap-dancing wildly and laughing—wheezing, actually—as well.  
  
Both boys were laughing now, and James noticed that Peter, Remus and the girl, Lily were all watching them. James and Sirius both raised their wands but then— Potter! Black! It was Professor McGonagall. What _are_ you doing?  
  
Nothing, Minerva. James said, looking up wearing his idea of an innocent face. Sirius grinned, trying to look innocent as well, but failing miserably.  
  
Potter! For the last time, don't call me Minerva! McGonagall shouted. Who did this to Snape? And I want an answer! I can figure it out eventually!  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other. James stepped forward. It was me.   
  
Sirius gaped. But then he grinned. No it wasn't! No fair! Are you trying to take the detention I rightfully earned? It was me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shut up! The professor said. Both of you, detention tonight!  
  
But professor, I already have detention! James said.  
  
Then tomorrow night as well! And Mr. Black, you'll be receiving detention tonight and tomorrow as well. With that, she strode off.  
  
There was a silence. Then Sirius walked over and inspected the unconscious Snape. Sirius rolled him into a broom closet and locked the door. Good one. James said. Stuff Malfoy in there too.  
  
Malfoy—who was still under the curse Professor McGonagall had neglected to take off—was shoved into the closet too. Peter and Remus watched and then Remus said, We'll see you in Charms, James. And they walked off. Lily too followed them.  
  
Again, there was a silence. Finally James said, I guess I owe you an apology. You wouldn't have done that if...you know...you cared about your family.  
  
Sirius choked out laughter. As if! They're so stuck up with their Pureblood nonsense, they could care less about me. He paused. Although I got at least four howlers today at breakfast from various family members.  
  
James laughed. You're joking. Really?  
  
Sirius answered, then he sighed. I bet they've already blasted me off of the family tree (A/N: He thinks...they didn't yet). Grinning, Sirius said, None of the Potters and the Pureblood families on your end of the line have been on that family tree for ages. Ever since...forever probably.  
  
James laughed. No Weasleys there either I bet?  
  
Nope. Not one. But it's better that way. Sirius's face hardened. We need at least _some_ Purebloods fighting for the muggleborns. Or else there's no chance for them.  
  
James stuck his hand out.   
  
Sirius took it, immediately.   
  
Just as they shook hands Apolyon Pringle, the caretaker, came around the corner. Well, well, well. Look who it is, Potter and Black. Have you gotten lost? You are a bit late for class, he consulted his pocket watch, twenty minutes late in fact. Detention. Tonight. My office.   
  
He turned to walk away when Sirius said, But _Sir_, we already have detention tonight—  
  
And tomorrow! James said, grinning.  
  
Pringle sneered. In that much trouble already, eh? Then detention on Thursday. And Friday too, just to ensure you don't get into any more trouble.  
  
And so, Sirius and James walked to class. Laughing at the pranks both had in mind. And they were good friends every since.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
First Part of the Intro. . . DONE!!! Yay!   
  
Next Up: Part Two: Why Lily absolutely despises James.  
  
But remeber, to continue I need reviews, please? Could I get at least 10? Pretty please??? Thanks.


End file.
